1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoelectric element utilizing a thermoelectric effect such as Seebeck effect, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a thermoelectric element utilizing a thermoelectric effect has been used as a power generator utilizing a temperature difference in the device, a local cooling element in a device, etc. A thermoelectric element is such an element made of semiconductor, etc., which includes a thermoelectric semiconductor, etc. whose one end is heated and whose other end is cooled in order to produce a temperature gradient in the thermoelectric semiconductor and flow an electric current between the low-temperature end and high-temperature end of the thermoelectric semiconductor by a thermoelectric effect, thereby producing a thermo-electromotive force.
A thermoelectric device disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-335021 employs a structure in which a plurality of thermoelectric elements are arranged between a substrate on the high-temperature side and a substrate on the low-temperature side.